fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fluffy Buffy
Fluffy Buffy is a playable character in Doom Dome Battle and its sequel. Description A creature whose name was given due to its fluffy appearance. It was born in a strange situation. It originally was a simple cotton candy that was dropped in panic into the chemically infected water. When it emerged as it is now it wanted revenge on those who would eat it and now craves to eat others. It just randomly strolls through Wildefort trying to appease its hunger, until being caught by Pyrotic Laboratory. Afterwards Fluffy Buffy had to go through much experiments, torturing the baby soul even more. Gameplay Fluffy Buffy is one of the smallest characters in the game. It is a quick and light character who focuses on close combat. Fluffy Buffy can lunge at the opponent and bite them to subtract health. It has the special ability to keep attached to opponents, only getting shaken off if they use good moves. Fluffy Buffy however can also deliver kicks which are best used mid-air. Of course it can also simple bite them without attaching itself to them. Fluffy Buffy's Doom Attack is Cotton Candy Spider. When used a large amount of chemicals drop of Fluffy Buffy which lets it grow the limbs of a spider and shoot a web made out of cotton candy and envelops the opponent in a cocoon. It then chomps them and throws them away. When it KO's them however Fluffy Buffy will bite through and eat half of the body while the other half lies motionless on the ground. Story Doom Dome Battle When the ship of Justin Bailey crashed into the industrial area, chemicals were spilled into the lake. A random person dropped their cotton candy in the lake from the pier which was the birth of Fluffy Buffy. It crawled up on the pier and attacked Milli, but was stopped by Urgh the first time. It however resurfaced a second time to attack Milli who this time was saved by Anton and fought the creature together with him. Fluffy Buffy was pushed back into the lake. Fluffy Buffy makes its way through Wildefort going all the way from the beach to Pyrotic's lair where it fights Professor Pyrotic but in the end gets captured by Terminus X9 and put into a special cell. It remains there for the rest of the story yet also is included in the fight against Soluna. Doom Dome Battle 2 Fluffy Buffy returns as a playable character in Doom Dome Battle 2 where it still is in Pyrotic's lab which has been taken over by Denzel who made two robots using Fluffy Buffy's DNA; the mass produced F.L.U.F.F. and the sole unit B.U.F.F. Rokukai's Demon Bounty After the events of the second game, Fluffy Buffy fled to the sewers and made it its new home. When Rokukai enters the sewers he has the option to chase down Fluffy Buffy and fight it to stop it from going to the surface. When this is not done Fluffy Buffy opens the valve and heads to the Surface to create havoc resulting in Rokukai to get arrested. References *Based on the trope of cute things being extremely dangerous. For example The Gigglepies from The Fairly OddParents, Twonkies from The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius' and other similar tropes. *Fluffy Buffy's name is given by Milli, yet somehow got called that by everyone. Gallery Fluffy Buffy.png|Fluffy Buffy FluffyBuffyCover.png|Cover art Fluffy Buffy - Swap.png|Palette Swap FluffyBuffyProfile.png|Profile FluffyBuffy.png|Beta design FluffyBuffyAlt.png|Beta alt Category:Doom Dome Battle Character Category:Doom Dome Battle Category:Mutants Category:Alive Category:Genderless